<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaze by W01FS0NG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179353">Kaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG'>W01FS0NG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!, K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Gen, Homra Bar, OFC can't talk, Old Friends, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, Strain, blue clan, escape from authority, multiple POVs, red clan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a powerful Strain comes to Shizume City?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kaze translates to Wind in Japanese.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir,” the Lieutenant of the Blue Clan said as she walked up to him. “We’re getting reports of a Beta Class Strain in the city.” In the past, the old King of the Blue Clan would go after them himself and deal with them how he saw fit. They were dangerous, after all. Most strains are monitored anyway, but Beta Classes always need to be kept under close watch.</p><p>“Are they registered?”</p><p>“No, sir.” The blonde checked the PDA again. “Actually, sir we can’t seem to identify them.”</p><p>The King sighed, remembering how hard it was to try and identify Neko. “Then keep trying to. I don’t want to go after them unless we have reason to, even if they’re as dangerous as a Beta Class.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” She closed the door to his office behind her.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>A young woman ran through the streets of the city. People -- thugs -- chased after her. She wished she could shout at them, taunt them, but her throat was cut a few days ago in Ikebukuro, a city in Tokyo not too far from this city, Shizume Town. Now, as she ran from these thugs, she debated using that same power to accelerate her speed, but that would just make bystanders stare at her more. That might not matter though, seeing as the presence of Kings and their subordinates walk around with their power displayed often.</p><p>After running for what seemed like countless hours, she finds someone walking into a bar. Thinking that she might be able to hide there, she pushed past the person and ducked through the people to a far wall.</p><p>Confused, one of the patrons yell, “Hey, lady-”</p><p>Everyone’s attention became captured by the thugs chasing her as they too ran in. Hard stares became them. Slowly, one of the thugs backed up. “Shit it’s these HOMRA freakshows. Let’s get outta here!” Three of them rushed out immediately, but a fourth stayed behind to say, “Step out of this building and you’re dead, Yokai-hime!” He then quickly dashed out.</p><p>“Yeah, you better run!” a redheaded delinquent shouted.</p><p>Everyone in the room beside this ‘Yokai-hime’ stood there stunned for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally, the bartender, a blonde man with glasses walked up to her.</p><p>“Demon princess, huh?” he translated. He wore a kind smile as he approached her, holding out his hand. Bangs slightly covered his eyes and sunglasses.</p><p>She opened her palm and created a mini-tornado. Many of the patrons gasped at the sight. </p><p>“I see,” he responded as she took his hand. “You’re a strain.” The bartender helped her up. That's when he noticed the bandage on her neck. “Oh, your throat’s cut.” She merely nodded. “So then, I take it you can’t speak.” She nodded again. “One of you get some paper and a pencil will ya?” he requested of the other guys.</p><p>A fat man presented a small notepad and a mechanical pencil. With a slight smile, the woman accepted it. She wrote: <em> Hi, my name is Moroha. </em></p><p>“Hello, Moroha. I’m Kusanagi Izumo. I run this bar, but it’s also the home base of HOMRA.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, you’re the Red Clan. </em>
</p><p>Izumo. “Yeah, that’s right.” He then gestured to the other people in the bar. “These are the guys, Yata Misaki, Kamamoto Rikio, Chitose Yō, Dewa Masaomi, Fujishima Kōsuke, Bandō Saburōta, Akagi Shōhei, and Sōlt Eric.” Kusanagi gestured to a girl sitting alone at a booth. “The little girl over there is our King Kushina Anna.”</p><p>Yata is the guy with red hair, amber eyes, and a beanie. He carried a skateboard with him. Rikio is a somewhat overweight man with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. Yō is a slim man of average height with short, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Dewa has short black hair and dark eyes. He had a derby hat and squared sunglasses on. Kōsuke had spiky red hair and brown eyes. Bandō had sunglasses, a hat, and a hoodie on, so she couldn’t exactly see the color of his hair or eyes. Akagi is of average height with straw-colored hair, brown eyes, and a HOMRA hat on. Eric had somewhat Wilde blonde hair under a grey hoodie with blue eyes. Anna was a little girl with long white-blonde hair. They all wore casual attire beside Anna and Izumo. She wore a dress that reminded the woman of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion. Izumo had a semi-formal attire.</p><p>“So,” stated Izumo. “Why were you being chased, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>
  <em> Just happened to bump into them passing by. They shouted at me, but I ignored them, then they started chasing me. </em>
</p><p>The bartender hummed. “And what happened to your throat?”</p><p>
  <em> I was attacked. </em>
</p><p>“But not by those thugs, right?”</p><p>
  <em> Right. </em>
</p><p>Flashes of that night reached the forefront of her mind. The Slasher attacked her in an alleyway. The Damn knife made a deep cut into her throat, but soon retreated, yelling, “Monster!” Over and over again. The word echoed in her head. It was as if with one cut the Slasher could read you. Just when she thought she might die, Shizuo Heiwajima of all people takes her to a certain doctor.</p><p>The woman hadn’t realized she spaced out until the pretender spoke. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”</p><p>Her hand moved before she gave it much thought. At the last minute, she hesitated. Morphs wondered if these people could help her. Then again, they just met, and she’s never trusted the people she just met. <em> Not yet. </em></p><p>The man sighed. “Well, you look pretty tired. There’s an empty room upstairs. Why don’t you take it?” She merely nodded. The two of them turned towards Anna. “Is that alright with you?”</p><p>The girl nodded as she fiddled with her red marbles.</p><p>Yata was annoyed that the bartender chose him to show Moroha where it was, but he showed her anyway. It hadn’t occurred to her that people from the Red Clan would actually live upstairs, but she supposed it made complete sense.</p><p>“Here it is,” he said. “Holler-“ he spoke before he thought. “Uh.” The young man rubbed his neck. “I mean, send us the notepad with your wind powers or whatever if you need anything.” Looking back at her, he saw the woman smile and nod. He then went back down the steps.</p><p>Her phone buzzed. Peering at it, she found a text message from Shizuo.</p><p>
  <b>Shizuo: How’s it going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moroha: Fine. I ran into a few thugs, but I took care of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shizuo: Find your friend yet?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moroha: Dude, It’s only my second day here. I’ll find him when I find him.</b>
</p><p>Three dots blinked for a minute before disappearing. Three seconds later, they reappeared. Next, the message sent.</p><p>
  <b>Shizuo: How’s your throat feeling?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moroha: Fine. Not being able to talk doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. The people I’m staying with gave me a notepad too.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shizuo: I knew I should have bought you one of those phones that Celty has.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moroha: It’s fine, don’t worry about it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shizuo: got to go, bye.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moroha: Bye.</b>
</p><p>The woman sighed as she flopped onto the bed. It was weird being away from Ikebukuro, but she definitely didn’t miss Orihara. That weasel of an info broker could be annoying at times, but at least he gave her the information she needed on her long lost friend.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Six months ago, as Moroha walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, she felt a presence unfamiliar to her. The next thing she knew, knives were being thrown her way. The young woman dodged them easily and even sent a gust of wind to intercept a few.</p><p>“My my, you have an interesting power,” said a man from the shadows. “You must be a Strain.”</p><p>“What does it matter?” She asked him.</p><p>He stepped out of the shadows. The man had short black hair, dark eyes wore a parka and dark pants. “No reason. I heard you were looking for someone.” He stepped closer.</p><p>Without warning, she blew gale-force winds towards him which smashed him into the wall. </p><p>He sounded irritated as he struggled to speak with such air working against him. “You know, sooner or later, you’ll run out of air.” </p><p>Mentally sighing, she eased up, allowing his body to slide to the ground. “Who are you?” She asked him.</p><p>“Just an info broker. Now…” he stood. “Mind if I help?”</p><p>She gave him a look filled with suspicion. “Why would you want to help me?”</p><p>“To put it simply, you interest me. You’re not exactly human. I propose I help you find this friend of yours if you work for me.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>A knock came at the Blue King’s office. “Enter,” he stated.</p><p>“Sir, sightings around the city have confirmed them to be a she,” said the Blue Clan’s second. “She even has the same power and body type as the one depicted in footage from this security camera in Ikebukuro.”</p><p>On the PDA, the blonde pulled up footage of a woman of average build and height in dark clothing. She was quite literally taking the air out of a man’s lungs by using her power. </p><p>“We’ve identified the man she killed as the subject of a missing person’s case, filled three months ago in Shizume,” she informed her King.</p><p>The man hummed in thought. “Are they in our territory?” Reishi asked her.</p><p>Awashima almost forgot to take that into account. She averted her eyes for a moment. “No, she seems to be staying at HOMRA.”</p><p>“Then, when she’s out in the open, be sure to send in the Special Operations Squad.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Moroha wandered into the bar with slow steps. She heard Izumo talking on the phone with someone. She wondered if she should even go down at all. But then Yata walked down the stairs without a care in the world. She soon followed. Once down, she noticed that Anna had passed out on the couch with a blanket over her. The little girl looked adorable.</p><p>“Oh, Moroha,” Izumo greeted. “Want something to eat?” She nodded. “Come sit down on the counter then. Did you sleep well?” She gave him another nod. “That‘s good.” He frowned slightly. Inwardly, she agreed with him. It was hard having a conversation when the other couldn’t speak. “You from around here?”</p><p>She shook her head, sitting on a stool at the counter. <em> Ikebukuro, </em>she wrote.</p><p>“What are you in Shizume Town for, then?” Yata questioned. Moroha hadn’t thought he'd be interested.</p><p>
  <em> Looking for a friend. </em>
</p><p>“Well then maybe we can help ya,” the bartender stated. “What’s he look like?”</p><p>The woman flipped to the next page in her notepad and drew him. When she finished both HOMRA members looked at her shocked.</p><p>“That guy?!” Yata questioned. He wasn’t ready for that. “You know the Black Dog?!”</p><p>Moroha nodded.</p><p>After a little bit of thinking, Izumo suggested, “I have his number. We could meet him at that new park if you like.”</p><p>Her lips pursed, then she nodded, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Alright then. We leave in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Kuroh was just fixing himself and Neko a snack when his PDA rang. “Hello?” </p><p>“Hey, Yatogami,” Izumo greeted. “Listen, do you happen to know a woman by the name of Moroha?”</p><p>A soft gasp escaped the black dog’s lips. He hasn’t heard that name in years. Nevermind how the bartender got his number. “Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Well, she’s in town looking for you.”</p><p>“Where is she now?” He asked as he moved to grab his sword.</p><p>“Kuroh?” Neko asked, wondering why he was taking his sword from the wall. “Where are the snacks???”</p><p>“We’re on our way to the new park by that cliff with the walkway,” Kusanagi stated. </p><p>“Thanks,” said the swordsman as he headed out the door.</p><p>“Kuroh?!?” Neko chased after him as he ended the call. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I need to do something, Neko,” he told the girl without facing her.</p><p>“Can I come?” She asked as she ran up to him.</p><p>“No,” he used a harsh, firm tone. “I need to do this alone.”</p><p>“But Kuroh…” she sounded disappointed.</p><p>“Enjoy the snacks without me.” He then rushed off. How on Earth could she be back? He wondered. Then again it’s not entirely impossible. His friend disappeared. She didn’t die, and this is proof of it. But he couldn’t help but wonder what changed if anything.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Moroha!” A ten-year-old Kuroh shouted from outside her room. At this age, he didn’t really know much about her, other than the fact that she was four years older than him, was there before Kuroh was taken in, and is only living there herself because her parents shunned her. Why? Everyone blames her control of the wind. </p><p>The time was late in the morning, almost getting close to noon. Wake up!” He got no response. “Come on, already! You missed breakfast and pretty soon, you’ll miss lunch too!” After waiting a minute, he sighed and opened the door. Unfortunately for him, Moroha snuck out the window last night and hasn’t come home yet.</p><p>The boy shuffled his feet as he wandered back into the garden. Ichigen was pouring tea. Yukari sat across from him. “Ah, Kuroh, did you wake her up?” Miwa asked the boy.</p><p>“No. She wasn’t even there.”</p><p>The man hummed. “I suspected as much.”</p><p>“Then why did you tell me to wake her up in the first place?!”</p><p>Ichigen shrugged. “I wanted to make sure, kid. Lighten up. I <em> will </em> talk to her about sneaking out, though.” He smiled weakly. “You know what the entomology of Moroha is?”</p><p>Kuroh shook his head.</p><p>“Her name basically means double-edged sword.” The man laughed lightly. “It’s fitting really. She’s a strain with a mighty power. Sure it has its advantages, but there are also consequences.”</p><p>“Consequences like what?”</p><p>“Well, a power like hers is bound to be discovered by the outside world. That may or may not be a problem.” Kuroh squinted his eyes, wondering what the old man could mean. </p><p>“But the way she practices using her powers is beautiful,” Yukari commented. “I saw her the other day by the tree in the courtyard, she moved the leaves around her in this wonderful pattern.”</p><p>They heard a gust of wind near them.</p><p>“Ah, speak of the devil,” the effeminate man remarked.</p><p> “Hey, guys!” She greeted semi-warmly. Ichigen could have sworn he heard slight panic in her tone. “Sorry I missed breakfast-“</p><p>“Where’d you go?” The father figure questioned her. He and Kuroh both turned to look at her.</p><p>Her happy demeanor ceased to exist. “Just to the top of the mountain. Didn’t you guys see the meteor shower?” By the neutral looks on two of their faces, Moroha gathered that only Yukari did. She walked towards them. “I fell asleep on the rocks and when I finally woke up I immediately rushed here.”</p><p>“That explains the state of your hair,” Yukari muttered before he took a sip of tea.</p><p>“Did anyone see you?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of,” she responded, soon averting her gaze. </p><p>The colorless king sighed. “It’s dangerous for you, you know.”</p><p>“I know, but we live on a mountain with minimal neighbors who are spread out anyway.”</p><p>“And what if people just so happen to be hiking by, huh?”</p><p>“I’d think of something.” She answered quickly.</p><p>“You’d better.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>When he got to the new park, he found his old friend sitting on a bench. Izumo parked himself against a nearby tree, smoking a cigarette. Upon walking up to her, he noticed that a bandage was on her neck.</p><p>“What happened to your throat?” He asked her as he sat next to her.</p><p>She took out a small notepad and wrote: <em> I was attacked by a gal known in Ikebukuro as the Slasher. She only got my throat. </em></p><p>His eyes squinted slightly. “Are you okay? What are you even doing here?”</p><p>
  <em> I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what happened to Ichigen. If I hadn’t left, then maybe things would turn out differently. </em>
</p><p>She left when she was about nineteen. Kuroh was fifteen then. Yukari was twenty-five and had already left. Unlike the redheaded swordsman, Moroha had some ill will towards him. She was old enough to take care of herself, so she left. Four years later, Ichigen died.</p><p>“Can’t change the past, Moroha. But for what it’s worth, I miss you.”</p><p>
  <em> I know, and I miss you too. But, this might be my only time to see you. </em>
</p><p>He looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>
  <em> I’m technically employed now. After we’re done here, I’ll disappear again. But if I get caught, he might burn me or he might break me out, you never know with an info broker like him. </em>
</p><p>The Black Dog wasn’t sure if he heard right. “An info broker?” She nodded. “Why?”</p><p>
  <em> Would you ever pass up the chance to earn a living that allowed you to use your powers out in the open? </em>
</p><p>He deflected the question by saying, “Well, obviously, you did, and I’m not going to chastise you for it like I would have when we were kids.”</p><p>She smiled, writing: <em> I knew Ichigen meant well, but I gotta say, I love the freedom. </em></p><p>Kuroh breathed out a laugh. “Of course you do.”</p><p>From their peripheral vision came a bunch of Bluecoats. Immediately, Moroha used her wind powers to get an enhanced jump behind them. She adopted a fighting stance. The members of Scepter 4 all turned around, taking out their swords.</p><p>Kuroh couldn’t help but wonder about the situation he found himself in. Why was the Blue Clan after her anyway? Aside from the fact that she’s probably a dangerous Beta class Strain, what is she being taken in for?</p><p>“Hands up!” shouted one of the guys from Scepter 4. “You have nowhere to go!”</p><p>She checked behind her. There really was just a drop. Lucky for her, that’s not a problem. Moroha gave them the middle finger before leaning past the railing and falling headfirst. The Black Dog could have sworn she mouthed the word ‘Bamboleo.’ She then rose up with a swirl of wind under her feet, and flew away.</p><p>“She’s getting away!” the blues panicked. “We should have grabbed her!” One of them got out their PDA to contact headquarters while they all rushed off.</p><p>Kuroh just sighed and laughed. When given the chance, she’s always down for theatrics. </p><p>“She normally do this?” Izumo questioned as he walked up to him. He exhaled a plume of smoke.</p><p>“Can’t say for sure, really. This is the first I’ve seen of her in years.” </p><p>“Think she’ll come back?”</p><p>“I hope so,” Kuroh sighed. He then walked away from the scene. He really hoped so. The two men walked out of the park and went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>